Jen and Sephie's Bunny Adventure
by xStardust13x
Summary: One of my many crazy sugarinduced dreams with Sephie.


Alrighty folks, just want to say a few things before I start:

I don't own Sephiroth or any characters/ people mentioned in these dreams.

Yes, I am crazy.

My name is Jen.

I eat a lot of sugar before I go to sleep.

I guarantee you'll either: **die laughing **_or_** murder me**.

ENJOY.

* * *

Jen stared at the bunny that sat on the table before her.

"...And we captured you because we want to force you to do these puzzles for us, since our tiny bunny-brains can't figure out what to do!" it said, brandishing its whip(which had hooks on the ends...0.0) towards the unfinished puzzle.

For the past half hour, this blue bunny with the whip was explaining exactly what she and Sephiroth were doing in these cold stone chambers. _Hmm..where is Sephie right now? _she thought.

"Hey, bunny, can you run that by me again? I'm still confused."  
crack  
Jen jumped back, narrowly missing the whip, which collided with the stone floor. "Are you freaking crazy!" she screamed at the bunny.

"Do the puzzle or suffer the consequences!"

She sighed as she sat down in the cold stone chair. _Well, better do as he says. Psychotic bunny..._

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the puzzle for a very long time. He was not cut out for puzzles! He was more into the "grr glare glare stabby rip stab stab macho silver-haired hottie" hobbies. Like attempting to kill Cloud(and constantly failing..).

"Are you going to do the puzzle or not!" the pink bunny screamed in its high-pitched girl voice.

"No."  
crack  
His eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek. "Did you just hit me with the-"  
crack  
The blasted bunny hit him a second time with the whip.  
Sephie jumped up from the table, glaring at the pink fuzzball.  
"Do you even know who I am?"

crack

"That's it!" Sephie yelled in fury as he seized the bunny by the neck, easily breaking it. He threw the dead pink furrball to the side and walked to the back of the room, looking for a door. "One's gotta be here somewhere!"

* * *

Jen glanced at the bunny. She was halfway done with the puzzle and had been sweating bullets. Literally. There was a pile of bullets under her chair.

The bunny looked at her then at the door. "You stay here and finish the puzzle. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." And with that, he left.

She sprang from the table and vaulted at the back wall, desperatley searching for a secret passage of some sort. "Please oh please!" she begged.

Her hand touched a stone, which then opened a secret door. She squealed in excitement and ran into the dark tunnel.

**Ten minutes later**

She came across a door and opened it, only to find Sephie.  
"SEPHIEEEEE!" she screamed as she tackled him.

"Oh God..not you.." he groaned from underneath her. Shoving her off, he stood up and dusted himself.

"Hey Sephie! Guess what? There's a tunnel!" she squealed as she jumped up and pointed at the tunnel.  
"Yes..so there is..."  
"I founded it!"

Sephie rolled his eyes and walked into the tunnel, followed closely by Jen.

**Five minutes later**

"For the last God damn time, we ARE NOT THERE YET!" Sephie screamed at Jen.  
She looked up at him. "...Are we there now?"  
"GAAAAAAH!"

She ran ahead, screaming as he followed her. She hit a wall that seemed to magically appear (oooh! aaah!). "Owwww...Sephie, I hitted a wall!"

"No, you hitted..grr, HIT a door!" he said as he picked her up and opened the door.  
The two gasped at what they saw before them. A whole room full of sleeping bunnies. There were bunnies here, bunnies there, bunnies everywhere!

Sephie turned to look at Jen. "Now, you have to be quiet. If you aren't, I'm leaving you here to die."  
"Wha-?"  
"Shut up and follow my lead!"

So the two of them sneakily-sneaked across the room full of bunnies to the door on the other end. Upon opening it, they saw another room filled with more sleeping bunnies.

"Damnit!"

So again, the two of them sneakily-sneaked across the room. They had to stop briefly because Jen wanted to slice a bunny in half and eat its heart, but Sephie pulled her away before she could protest.

They opened the door at the other end of the room. In this room, there was a desk, a giant chair that faced a huge window, and a door at the other end.

"FREEDOM!" the two cried as they raced towards the door.

The chair whirled around, stopping both of them in there tracks. In the chair was none other than...

"Michael Jackson!"

"Yes, oo! How did you two escape my whip-weilding bunnies, oo!" M.J. said.

"You've got to be kidding me...Jen, let's go." Sephie said.

"Wait! Don't!" M.J. cried as he lept over the desk.

"AHHHH RAAAAAAAPE!" Jen and Sephie screamed as they bolted towards the door.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE'S A GIRL! I WOULDN'T TOUCH HER!" M.J. yelled as the door shut in his face.

* * *

"We es-CAP-ed!" Jen squealed in glee.  
Sephie sighed. "Yes. We did. You've been saying that for the past half hour. Please shut up."  
"Ya think we'll have another adventure? Eh? Eh?"

Sephie looked down at the very small, very hyper, and very insane girl. "If there is a God and he has mercy on my soul, then no."


End file.
